Only Human, Only Vampire
by DarkPrincessKou
Summary: Life for Seras has always be different, growing up with vampire parents and living in a castle full of vampires. What happens when she meets Alucard at a yearly ball she is hosting.. (sorry bad at summaries.)
1. Only Human

"Milady. Its time to wake up" A female servant said quietly trying to wake her mistress from her slumber. Seras opened her eyes and looked at the young girl. "Good evening Vicki."  
>Vicki nodded her head. " I have your dress ready for tonight Lady Seras as you requested."<p>

Seras sat up in the bed and smiled her. "Thank you Vicki, you may leave and prepare yourself for tonight."  
>Vicki bowed "Yes Lady Seras." She said as she walked towards the door. Once Seras bedroom door was close she got out of bed and headed over to the balcony. Standing outside she stared at the Full moon, it shone so brightly tonight. It was the perfect night to have a ball. Her parents always held balls on nights like these.<p>

_FLASHBACK. Seras age 8._

"Now now seras come here you must get dressed." Her mother smiled as seras ran around laughing.

"You have to look nice for the ball." Her father said as he grabbed her while she ran past him. She laughed and smiled at him.

"But daddy they just vampires. They don't care what I look like. Everyone is older then me and I have noone to play with."  
>He chuckled as he set her down. " You always have fun with Luke, Suzy's fledgling. Just because you are human doesn't mean anything."<p>

She watched as her father gave her a toothy grin, she knew that her parents were vampires and that she was adopted but she didn't care. Her mother helped her get into a frilly pink and red dress. Seras hated dressing like this, even her socks were frilly.  
>"One day Seras you will be the ruler of this castle. Human or not the servants will obey you, they have vowed there lives to you, to serve you." Her mother said as she patted the dress and fixed her daughters hair.<br>Seras smiled and went over to the mirror, she saw only herself but she knew that her parents were standing right behind her. She heard music starting up and knew it was time to go. Holding both her parents hands they made there way down to the ballroom.  
><em>End of flashback.<em>

Seras panned the gardens as she saw guests arrive, sighing to herself she knew she had to get ready and attend this ball. Seras turned and went over to her wardrobe, opening she saw her dress, long black dress, the front went down in a V shape, there were to cuts up the side, beside the dress was her shoes, simple black high heels. Grabbing them out she placed the dress carefully on the bed, being careful not to crumple it. She undressed quickly and headed towards the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch she saw that her bath had already been made for her. No doubt Vicki had slipped back in do it for her. Testing the water she found it was nice and warm, dropping the towel she slipped into the bath.

She had grown accustomed to having the servants walk though walls and with them feasting around her, although they did apologise still, but she simply told them it was natural for them. She grew up with these vampires, they were more like family then servants. Seras decided it was time to get out, the water was becoming a little cold, Finding her towel she wrapped it around herself and she made her way back to her room. Drying herself off, she put her bra on then slowly placed the dress over her head, it almost touched the ground. Sitting down she put her shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous Seras." A males voice said beside her. She squeaked and jumped back a little. The male laughed at her as he embraced her. "Seriously off all the time I have done that now is the time you get a fright. Oh my dear Seras."  
>"Luke you jerk." She wrapped her arms round him and hugged him back. Letting go they looked at each other and smiled. "Come, I am your escort tonight and we must get a move on." Seras held his hand as they made their way to the ballroom. The doors opened before them. "Presenting Lady Seras and Lord Luke." The vampires welcomed Seras and Luke before continuing with there conversation. "My darling girl my how you have grown."<br>"Its so nice to see you Suzy. Thank you for allowing Luke to be my date for the night."  
>"Anything for a old friend. My girl when are you going to stop wearing black, every ball you hold you seem to wear that dreadful colour."<br>Seras smiled it was true all the vampires seemed to dress in bright colours for these occasions but alas she always dressed in black.  
>"Well you are just as pale as us, you always blend right in. Are you not going out in the sunlight still.?"<br>"No. I sleep when the servants sleep and I arise at sunset. Ever since I was adopted that all I have ever known. I don't miss the sun at all."  
>Suzy hugged seras and smiled. " On your way now my dear must not keep all these people waiting"<br>Seras laughed and said her goodbyes before she headed to her throne. Many of the vampires greeted her and gave their thanks for getting invited.  
>"I must say it is a great turn out this year Seras much more then last year." Luke said as he sat down beside me.<br>"Your parents would be proud." He turned and smiled at her. "I would hope so." She laughed at him and turned her attention back to the crowd, scanning the vampires until her eyes fell upon a tall figure, leaning against the wall, wearing red.  
>"Luke may I ask, who is that vampire over there." Seras said nodding her head in the direction of the mysterious guest.<p>

Luke gasped. " That is Alucard. This is the first time I have seen him attending a function in years. I first saw him when I was a newborn and only briefly. Did you invite him?"  
>Seras shock her, "the guest list is the same each year ever since mother and father started having them." She said her eyes never leaving his. Seras knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her. "He has never attended as far as I understand." Luke ruffled her hair, "pay no mind to him, he probably surprise that you are human and surrounded by vampires" he chuckled "I mean it is a rare sight. I am going to get a drink would you like one?" Seras continued to watch the elder vampire. "Um mm no im going to the powder room ill be right back." Seras rose from her seat.<p>

Alucard watched the girl as she spoke to the young vampire. He could hear everything they were saying, smiling he followed her out of the ball room, he footsteps didn't echo on the marble floor as he continued to stalk her. Alucard couldn't take his eyes off her, something about her intrigued him.

He watched as she entered the room. Smiling like a Cheshire cat he materlized himself into the room.

She was splashing herself with water, he heard her sigh and she turned around and walked right into him. Alucard watched as she looked up at him, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She growled up at him. "You followed me, you bastard GET OUT." She yelled at him as she tried to push her way past. Alucard's hand went to her waist and he smiled down at her. He couldn't help but look at her, he felt a pull towards her, but why and what it was he didn't know.  
>"Ill move when you tell me what your name is" He said looking into her deep blue eyes.<p>

Alucard heard the girl huff and watched her shoulders slump. " My name is Seras Victoria. Mistress of the estate and hostess of the ball, now please excuse me before someone find me in here with you."  
>Alucard smiled and ignored her request to move. " Seras Victoria, my name is Alucard." He held his gloved hand out to her. Seras stared at it confused. "May I have a dance with you?"<br>Seras felt it best to give in to him, if it meant getting out of this small room, she placed her much smaller hand in his and followed him back to the room. 


	2. Only demon

Sorry to everyone reading Only human, Only demon and my other story I lost all my progress after I had to reboot my work and silly me forgot to save it on to a usb so had to restart it all over again. Sorry if this chapter sucks the other one was better

Alucard couldn't give a damn the looks he and Seras were getting as they walked back into the Ballroom hand in hand. He could sense that Seras on the other was giving a damn about everything, she was nervous and it seemed to get worse when she entered, many vampires stared and whisper to each other. Alucard smiled and lead her to the middle of the floor, she looked up at him as she placed her hands on his waist and the other on his shoulder. Alucard watched as she blushed when he begun to dance, she looked her feet and back up to him.

Theirs eyes locked and Alucard gave her a toothy grin before he started to dance faster, Seras stumbled a bit trying hard to keep up with him. Alucard leant forward and whispered in her ear, "You are doing very well for a human" Seras glared at him, "_if looks could kill_" He thought to himself. Seras held on to him, afraid that she was going to mess up. Alucard grabbed her hand and twirled her out then back into to his embrace, his demon purred. Seras, her small form against his, she felt like the perfect fit for him. His hands slowly started to roam her body, trailing over her hips down to her bottom. Seras gasped as he grabbed her arse and squeezed gently, a blush rising on her cheeks, he watched as she went red and had to look away from him.

Alucard cleared his throat, "Your so pale" He said lifting her hand to his lips before gently kissing it, never breaking eye contact "anyone would think that you were one of us."  
>Seras stared at him as they continued to move. " Well I haven't been in the sun since I was adopted. I have slept during the daylight hours and awake at night."<p>

This surprised him usually humans loved being in the sun but this girl rather the darkness.

The music had started to slow down and then it came to an end, Alucard stopped dancing but still held on the the fragile human. Everyone clapped and another song started. "Please." Alucard heard the girl say. "Please?" He repeated, a word that didn't leave his lips to often. "Please let go. You have had your dance and now I must attend to something" Alucard pulled back, an eyebrow raised, a smile smirk playing on his lips. Alucard watched as Seras looked around and smiled at another vampire, the young male that was sitting next to her before, his demon growled.  
>"Come my dear, I wish to have a tour of the castle." Seras turned and looked at him. She shock her head, "The deal was just to dance with you and that has been done. Now you can leave me alone." Seras said sternly as she straightened her shoulders and Alucard chuckled, No human ever spoke him like that before. Alucard grabbed the young girl, Seras gasped afraid of what might happen, "Actually my love there is more of a deal between us then you think" Alucard growled in her ear, he could hear her heartbeat faster, her pulse quicken. Alucard released her, looked at her and then turned a heel and left the room.<p>

_Flashback 10 years ago_

Alucard sat at his throne, swirling a goblet of blood in his hand, watching the servants rush to do their duties. He watched as his first hand man, his friend for many years entered the room.

"My Lord, sorry to disturb you but there is a couple here to see you." Colin said bowing his head. "Send them away I do not wish to speak to any humans today." Alucard said with a wave of his hand.

"My Lord, the couple is not human they are vampires and they say they need to speak to you urgently." Colin said watching his King growl and stand up.  
>"Fine. I shall see them. Where are they Colin?" Alucard growled as he rose above Colin<br>"They are in the parlour, would you like me to escort them to the dining hall?"  
>"Yes ill meet you there." Alucard dematerlized from the throne room and appeared in the dining hall.<br>"Everyone get out of here NOW" His voice echoed against the walls and the vampires scattered. Leaving him alone until this couple arrived.  
>He heard the doors open and entered a male and female along with Colin and his brother Darius.<p>

"Have a seat" He said as they approached, both looked at him and sat down.  
>"Thank you for seeing us" The male said as he held the woman's hand tightly. "My name is Arthur and this is my wife Vale and we were hoping you could help us."<br>"We don't have to do this Arthur, please." The woman whispered. "It is what's best." Arthur said to her.  
>"Well spit it out, what is it that is so important that you had to interrupt my feeding" Alucard said placing his hands on the table, fingers connected, he looked at the two.<br>"We want you to take our daughter on as a fledging." Arthur announced. Alucard laughed like a mad man. "I cant just "take" a vampire away from her master and it is impossible that you have a daughter, so you either lying or trying to take me as a fool, which I am not."  
>Vale handed Alucard a photograph of a small girl, blue eyes and blonde hair which was spikey at the end. "She is a human girl we adopted 7 years ago, she was being abused by the orphanage and we took her under our wing. She is not a vampire, she is human."<br>"Hmm well change her yourself." He growled, he felt a pull inside him when he looked at the photo. "_What is that feeling_?" He thought.  
>"We cant, if anything were to happen to us she would be left alone in this world with noone to train her or to care for her. If you could change her and take her as a fledging then she would be safe. We have heard many stories about you and how powerful you are. We don't want our little girl to be alone in this cruel world" Arthur explained looking at Alucard.<br>"How old is the human now.?"  
>"Seras is 12 now and she is not just a human she is my daughter.." Vale whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.<p>

"Fine. In ten years Ill take her as my fledging whether you are still alive or not. Do we have a deal?" Alucard held out his hand to the couple. Vale and Arthur both shook his hand and bowed.  
>"Ill find you when the time comes, don't come searching for me" Alucard said glaring at them.<p>

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how pleased we are."  
>"Now leave me." Alucard growled and Colin lead them out of the castle." Alucard held looked at the photo once more. It had been a while since he thought of taking a fledging.<br>_FLASHBACK END_

2 years after that day Seras parents were killed by a rogue slayer that had been searching for them for years, Alucard still had to wait 8 years before he could take her. Alucard walked the corridors of the castle, stopping to stare at a painting of Arthur and vale. He could still hear the music and the vampire chatting away, he paid no mind to it.

"What were you talking about back there.?" Seras announced behind him. Alucard turned and was surprised that he hadn't heard her walk up to him.

"What. Were. You. Talking. About. Back. There.? She asked again getting angry that she had to repeat herself.  
>"Meaning you are mine. That is what I mean Seras." Alucard looked at her right before she slapped him in the face. Alucard growled at her, showing his fangs to her.<br>"I belong to noone, especially yours. How dare you come into my home and say that I am yours."

Seras stared at the vampire, her hand slightly stung. Seras stomped her foot like a child and stormed off.

Seras didn't get very far before she was thrown to the ground, one very angry vampire on top of her. Seras tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was to strong. Alucard Pinned her hands above her head, one hand holding them there as the other gripped her waist, nails digging into her side. Alucard growled down at her, his eyes glowing a dark crimson. "I never lie about what is mine." He growled before his lips collided with hers. Seras looked at the vampire who was kissing her, she felt his tongue toy with her lips, asking her to open. She moaned and shook her head.  
>"Open up Seras." Alucard whispered against her lips before kissing her more forcefully. Seras couldn't help but open her mouth and felt his tongue dance with hers.<br>Seras smiled as she moved under him positioning her body so her knee was between his legs, she moaned as she bought her knee up and right into his crotch.

Alucard growled and got off the girl, Seras stood up and smiled down at him.  
>"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS." She screamed as she ran up the hall to her room, passing some of her servants on the way.<p>

"Well see about that my little mate." He hissed.


	3. the truth

Seras stormed out of the hallway and walked straight to her room. Grinding her teeth she muttered things under her breath. Opening the door she was surprised to find Vicki in the room cleaning instead of being in the ball room dancing with her own kind. Vicki gasped and bowed before her mistress.  
>"Milady I wasn't expecting you in here. Has the ball ended.?" She asked looking down as she rose.<p>

"No Vicki and how many times have I asked you to not bow. Please. I am just bored of this ball already." Seras said kicking off her heels and falling down on the bed, staring at the roof.  
>"Are you okay Milady.?" Vicki said as she continued to dust the lamp shade, her face looked down at seras and she saw that she was worried.<p>

Seras sighed. "Just tired Vicki. Its the same thing every year, vampires come, dance and leave. Some come and talk to me and give me their respects even though its been 8 years since my parents were murdered. I guess 8 years for a vampire is nothing. But I have gotten over the fact they not here. And then you get one stupid vampire who ruins the night." Seras sat up and slammed her fist on the bed. Vicki walked over to her and placed a single white gloved hand on her shoulder.  
>"Ah yes us vampires can be stuck up at times. May I ask who ruined the night Milady? Was it Luke?" Vicki said as she watched her mistress sigh.<p>

"Some vampire he called himself Alucard. Stupid prick telling me I belonged to him." Seras looked up and saw Vicki shaking her head. "What is wrong?" Seras asked quickly worried about her maid.  
>"Alucard is Dracula. The first vampire. Basically he created us. I cant believe he was here. There have been rumours about him for many years."<br>"Wait your telling me that Alucard is THE Dracula." Seras asked wide eyed. Her parents had told her about him, many tells and myths. Seras sat back on the bed, how come Luke hadn't mentioned that when she asked about him. Did he think she knew he was Dracula. Was he keeping it from her for some reason. No Luke wouldn't keep a secret from her. Seras trusted the vampire with her life, she grew up with him and she watched him grow from a newborn to a mature vampire.

Seras was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Vicki was talking to her.  
>"Milady You have someone who is here to see you." Vicki said as she stood at the doorway, Seras looked up to see that Alucard had followed her to her room. Seras smiled and waved for Vicki to leave. Nodding her head she passed Alucard saying "My Lord" as she hurried out of the room.<p>

Alucard entered the room and swiftly closed the door behind him, locking it at the same time.

Seras watched him as he looked around her room. She fixed her dress up and kicked her shoes under her bed.  
>"So did you enjoy kneeing me my dear.?" Alucard asked, his eyes falling upon her. Seras smirked as she did a cutesy, " My lord. I did quite enjoy it." Seras said as sarcastic as she could, rising and looked at him, her eyes boring into his as he got closer and closer to her. Seras watched as he closed the space between and she didn't like that the gap between them both was getting smaller.<br>"Why are you in my home?" Seras asked as she made her way to her bedside table.  
>" I was invited many years ago. I thought it was time to take that offer up." Alucard watched her curiously.<p>

"Hmm Now I am beginning to wonder why my parents invited you. Wouldn't a vampire like you have more important things to do then come to a ball.?" Seras said smiling at him as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand on the knob of the bedside table.  
>"Not really You would be surprised." Alucard said giving her a toothy grin.<p>

Seras opened the draw a bit, smiling to see what she found. "I do find it rude that you kicked me in the groin. I believe you owe me an apology." Alucard growled out to her.  
>"Oh ill give you an apology" Quickly she grabbed the gun that she kept beside her at all times and aimed it at his head. Standing up she looked at him.<br>"You honestly think that gun is going to kill me.?" He said stalking her. Alucard loved that this girl was a firecracker. Everything she did surprised him, Seras would make a wonderful vampire when the time came.  
>"This gun is loaded with bullets designed to kill vampires. I have killed vampires that have come here thinking they can take over this castle with this gun, I have no problem killing you. You come into my home and make accusations that are not true. You tell me I belong to you when I do not. What makes you think you have that right. Sir you are a guest in my home." Seras looked at the vampire in front of her. She wanted to pull the trigger but something was stopping her. There was something about him that made her weak, she wanted to go to him. Hell she wanted to kiss him again but it was wrong. Seras shook her head, shaking the thoughts of them kissing again.<br>Alucard laughed loudly. " Then why haven't you killed me yet.? I'm right here human. Kill me. Shoot me. put a bullet through my head." Alucard put his head to the barrel of the gun. Seras's hand shook as she stared at him. Alucard smiled at her, using his vampire speed he grabbed the gun from her and grabbed her, forcing her back to his front, his arms wrapped around her, his breath moved the hairs around her ear.

"I know you feel it to. I first felt a pull when I saw you ten years ago." Alucard whispered into her ear, a smile upon his face.

" I feel nothing for you. Your just another killer to me." Seras whispered back as she struggled to get out of his grasped. "Your parents were killers to. Like me." Seras gasped as she looked out her window. Tears stung her eyes, she hung her head. "How dare you say that to me. I loved my parents." Seras said as she opened her mouth and bit down hard on his arm, Alucard moaned as she applied pressure to the bite. Seras tasted blood in her mouth and she let go. "You have such great potential." Alucard said as he moved his sleeve up to inspect the wound she created. Seras moved away from the vampire, his blood still tainting her lips and chin.

Alucard looked at the beauty in front of him. His blood on her lips, her hair a little bit messy from when she was pressed against him, her breathing slightly hitched as she looked at him.

"Ten years ago.? How could you have seen my ten years ago.?"  
>"Your parents came to me asking for my help. They gave me a picture of you." Alucard announced as he made himself at home on her bed. "Lies. My parents would never had gone to you." Seras turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see that talking about this was making her upset.<br>"I have witnesses that know of the day they came to me asking me to turn you. Asking me to take you as a fledging. I have the contract that we signed just days after they came to me. If you don't believe me come to my castle with me so I can show you. I might be a killer Seras Victoria but I am not a liar." Alucard spoke as he rose from the bed and went over to her side.  
>Alucard felt a pull when he saw that she had tears rolling down her face. He felt bad about what he had said to the girl and wanted to make it up to her.<br>His demon purred when he was closer to her. Seras looked at the vampire. "If you insist you have proof I will accompany you to your castle tomorrow after I rest. It's getting late and the ball has to be coming to an end, if you don't mind, I must go and thank everyone for coming." Seras said leaving his side . She got to the door and tried opening it, "Its locked my dear. I wanted us to have some privacy." Seras blushed as she unlocked it, opened it and left.

Alucard sat on the bed once again. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He lent down and smelt her pillow, he got hard from just her scent. He could hear his demon purring.  
>"She is the one. She is our mate there is no mistaken it. We must have her." His demon purred to him. Alucard chuckled as he dematerlized back to the ball room.<p>

Once outside the door Seras lent against it sighing, confused at what he was saying, confused at the feelings she felt for him. It was wrong to have feelings for a vampire. Seras pushed off the door and silently walked away from her room, where she longed to stay.

Sorry again for the late update. Computer has been in the shop again but I am already on to the next chapter. Thank you to all my followers for staying with me during this wait


	4. For Him

After the ball was finished and Seras had personally said thank you and goodbye to almost everyone who had attended it was close to sunrise. She hadn't seen Alucard since the talk in the bedroom. Luke was still here with his Mistress Suzy, Seras had invited them to stay the day so there were well rested to travel back to there home at night.

"Suzy may I have a word with Luke before he goes to sleep?" Seras politely asked the elder vampire. Suzy smiled "Of course my dear." Suzy nodded at Luke and left the two alone.

"Luke did you know that Alucard was Dracula?" Luke sighed and Nodded. "Yes I do and im sorry I didn't mention it" Seras looked away "Why didn't you tell me before he corned me in the powder room and asked me to dance.?" Her friend suddenly looked sad. "Seras I am sorry but I cant say any more. Something's you have to learn on your own." He placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "I am truly sorry." He whispered to her.

Seras looked at him, " You are my best friend. You have watch me grow up. You are like a brother to me. I must admit I am a little hurt you didn't say anything. But im to tired now to fight about it. I'm going to bed, ill talk to you before you leave." She kissed him on the cheek and left him in the foyer

The castle had an eerie silences about it, she noted that the servants had gone to their chambers for the day. Seras was stopped by the first rays of the day beginning to rise over the mountains. It had been many years since she had watched a sunrise. She stood there watching as the sun made it slow journey into the sky. Seras was surprised that the sun actually begun to hurt her eyes and she knew she had seen enough. Maybe becoming a vampire was perfect for her she thought as she left the window and the sunrise behind as she entered her room.

Darkness greeted her. Letting her eyes adjusted she started to work on the zip of her dress, it's hiss filled the room. Letting the dress fall to the ground she made her way to the closet to retrieve her night gown. The cool lace hugged her body and felt a lot better then the dress she had been wearing all night. A simple change of clothing and Seras felt a lot better. The dress felt like she had to pretend to be someone she wasn't, the nightgown showed who she really was.

A low growl made her stop. Seras knew then she was not alone. She swore at herself for not lighting the candle first, slowly she turned around and was greeted by two crimson eyes glowing at her. Seras was just about to call for help when a single gloved hand covered her mouth. The vampire growled again, licking her neck, their hips grinding against her backside. Seras was surprise to feel relaxed and suddenly wanted more from the intruder.. "No this inst right" She thought to herself but she couldn't help but moan. Shaking her seras tried getting out of the grasp of her attacker, " NO no stop" Seras couldn't help the gasp that slipped out when a hand grasped her breast. "You say stop but then react like that. If I didn't know better I would think you want more." The voice said, clearly male Seras thought to herself. "What do you want?" The other hand grasped her other breast and gave them a tight squeeze. "I want what I came here for. You." He said. Seras was able to recongize that voice. It was Alucard. "Alucard why are you in my room?" She asked through gritted teeth, now getting mad that he was in her room feeling her up. In a matter of seconds the room was lit up in the glow of a single candle and Alucard sat on the edge of her bed wearing nothing but a white shirt and his red pants. He smiled at her, fangs just peeking out from his bottom lip.

"Would you mind telling me why your in my room?" Seras said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A good hostess should always make sure that her guests have accommodation if they chose to stay, so im staying and your room is the perfect room for me." Alucard said smugly at the human girl that stood in front of him.

"Well im very sure there is another room that you would be more comfortable in." Seras said eyeing the vampire that was sitting on her bed.  
>"Why? This room is perfect and its the Master bedroom and im the Master here so im staying." Alucard said as he laid down on the bed and made it bounce abit.<p>

Seras laughed. "I am the Mistress of this estate actually and the master bedroom has always been mine."  
>Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. Seras stood there annoyed that he wasn't moving. "Well since its clear that you aint moving I guess I have no other choice but sleep in the room with you." Seras watched as Alucard's eyes glowed again. She knew this was a bad idea. Alucard cleared his throat and patted the space beside him, "Are you planning on sleeping standing up?" Seras hung her head and walked over to the bed. Alucard smiled when she sat on the edge. He reached out and touched her hair, moving it aside so he could touch her neck. Seras stilled. Alucard moved over and spread his legs so there was one on each side of her body, his hands her on her shoulders, thumbs on the bas of her neck. Alucard smiled again when she didn't move, he begun to massage her.<br>"What are you doing?" Seras whispered as she felt him apply pressure to her sore body.  
>"You very tense. A massage before bed should help." Alucard said as he moved further down her back. Seras couldn't help but rest her head against his shoulder. She quite enjoyed his hands on her body.<p>

Seras was starting to fall asleep when she heard purring. It seemed to be coming from Alucard. "Alucard." She whispered his name. "Yes my dear?"  
>"Why are you purring?" Seras asked as she dozed in to a deep slumber. Alucard watched as his mate sleep. "I am purring because you are my mate. You and me are destined to be together."<p>

Alucard used his tendrils to move seras onto the bed, he spooned her body, purring that she was the perfect fit for him. Smiling once more he wrapped an arm around her, a single tendril put the candle out and in the darkness Alucard found a peaceful slumber.

That night Seras slowly woke up. Usually Vicki woke her up just after the sunsets but as Seras looked at the clock next to her then she noticed that there is an arm wrapped around her. The arm tightened around her and bought her back into the comfort of a warm body.  
>"Good evening my dear." Alucard's voice purred into her ear. Seras groaned. She knew this was a bad idea. Now that vampire was holding her while she slept. She realised at that moment that he was very happy to see her, his hard member was poking into her bottom.<br>"I trust you slept well." he said. She turned her head around a little to see the vampire smiling at her.  
>"Would you mind letting go?" Seras gripped his hand, trying to get out of his grasp. Alucard moaned and shock his head slightly.<p>

"You know I could change you right now before we leave for my castle." He growled at her, seras looked at him wide eyed.  
>"Excuse me?" Seras couldn't believe she had heard that. "You can't be serious.? What makes you think I want to be a vampire at all.?"<br>Alucard chuckled, his chest vibrated against her. "Lets see if you didn't want to be a vampire you wouldn't sleep when your servants slept, you would want to go out and be in the sun. You basically a vampire the way you live now. I can change you and make you what you have been pretending to be for many years."  
>Alucard stared at Seras, his crimson eyes boring into her. He watched her as she bit her lower lip and looked away from him.<br>"Maybe I do want to be a vampire. Maybe somewhere deep inside I have hoped to be one, but I would want to have a Master who didn't do it because of some silly contract that my parents had them sign to protect me." Seras smiled as she looked back to him. Alucard gripped her chin, he smiled back to her his fangs peeking out from his lips. He bought his lips down to hers. Their kiss was gentle and passionate not like the first kiss they shared in the hallway only a few hours before. Seras willingly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue toying with her lips. Their tongues danced together, seras couldn't help but let out a little moan as deepened the kiss. Alucard could sense that she was very aroused by him. He trailed his hand from her chin down over the length of her arm and he placed it firmly on her hip. Alucard lowed Seras back to the bed as he climbed on top of her never breaking the kiss he used his knee to open her legs, her night gown bunching up exposing her underwear and belly to Alucard, she moaned again when she felt his hand trail over her skin and make its way up to her breasts. Alucard growled as he grabbed a single breast in his hand, he squeezed it enjoying the firmness of her. He needed to see all of her exposed to his vision, letting go off her he grabbed the fabric and torn it in two, Seras blushed as her breasts fell free of the fabric, she waited for him to continue, she panted looking at him through her lashes. Alucard couldn't help but grab her and flip them so he was on the bottom, his seras on top of him, on top of his raging hard on that she had caused, his hands grabbed her breasts this time roughly, his nails pricked the skin as he struggled to control his demon from taking over and turning her then fucking her vampire brains out, blood welled up on her skin as he pinched her nipples, seras moaned and arched her back, rubbing herself against his erection.  
>Alucard wanted to taste her blood, he needed to see if it was a sweet as his mate, pulling her down he placed his mouth on her, she moaned louder this time as he played with her nipple with his tongue, his nail cut her breast open abit more so he could get more of her blood being careful not to bite her.<p>

Seras was so busy enjoying herself that she didn't register that Vicki had walked into the bedroom and now stood by the door way, mouth wide open and shocked. Seras didn't even think twice before she jumped off of Alucard and hid under the sheets of her bed, leaving Alucard wondering what happened.  
>"Ummmm good morning Mistress.." Vicki stammered as she looked round the room, trying very hard to forgot what she saw. Alucard was still laying on the bed with a very noticeable tent in his pants.<br>"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he growled as he looked at the young vampire.  
>"I did knock Sir, I knocked several times I thought the room was empty and that Miss Victoria had left for breakfast since noone answered. I'm sorry mistress I didn't mean to interrupt."<br>Alucard saw Seras hiding her face but knew she was blushing.  
>"Its quite ok Vicki, can you please go advise Micha that we will be departing tonight to go to Alucards castle and I need the horses ready asap and please prepare yourself Vicki I need you to come with me."<br>Vicki nodded and bowed before turning to leave her mistress and alucard alone. "Oh Vicki" Alucard said making her turn back to them bot. "Yes sir?"  
>"Please keep what you saw to yourself."<br>"Very well sir" Vicki turned a heel again and left the two alone once more. Seras couldn't look Alucard in the eyes. She was blushing bright red, alucard could not help but smile.

"I suppose well pick this up later at my castle then my dear. Until then I shall go get some breakfast and you can have time to gather your belongings that you wish to take with you to my castle." Alucard got his coat and left the room. Seras groaned as she fell back on the bed, very embarrassed.


End file.
